megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Man: Cybernetic Corsair
Pirate Man: Cybernetic Corsair is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, with Pirate Man from Mega Man & Bass as the main character. Pirate Man faces with the Evil Energy Costa Garda, eventually facing the Evil Energy itself. Pirate Man starts with his Remote Mine, and can use his hook to swing across and grasp things, similar to the Bionic Arm in Bionic Commando. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Pirate Man on the sea.} Text It was many years after Dr. Light and Dr. Wily both passed on, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock. But the people of the world knew there would be need of new heroes. Because of this, a global project was made to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. Pirate Man is one of them. {Pirate Man looking through a telescope.} Text Pirate Man was assisting in catching criminals on land and on sea, following the belief that it takes a crook to catch a crook. {Explosions on a nearby island.} Text But soon, Pirate Man would need to become a hero. {Silhouettes of the Evil Energy Costa Garda.} Text A group of robots known as the Evil Energy Costa Garda had emerged, powered by that same dark force to cause mayhem to make land and water treacherous. {Close up of Pirate Man, battle ready.} Pirate Man: Argh! Ye'll not be gettin' away with this! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Undersea Shipwreck (a nod to his stage in Mega Man & Bass) Boss: Evil Energy Hogale Submarine (the whale submarine in his stage) Stage Select (Evil Energy Costa Garda) * Almirante Caldero {Heat element boss} ** Weapon: Molotov Mine (a flaming Remote Mine) ** Weakness: Sleet Gun * Almirante Aquanieve {Cold element boss} ** Weapon: Sleet Gun (a machine gun that shoots ice) ** Weakness: Zapper Harpoon * Almirante Aloe {Nature element boss} ** Weapon: Aloe Crossbow (a crossbow that shoots large spike shoots of plants in a three-way) ** Weakness: Molotov Mine * Almirante Chafarote {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Corsair Cutlass (a short range blade weapon) ** Weakness: Buccaneer Buckler * Almirante Cazador {Seeker weapon boss} ** Weapon: Pursuit Parrot (a parrot-like homing missile) ** Weakness: Typhoon Cannon * Almirante Generador {Electric element boss} ** Weapon: Zapper Harpoon (an electrified harpoon fired straight) ** Weakness: Corsair Cutlass * Almirante Tifon {Wind weapon boss} ** Weapon: Typhoon Cannon (similar to Storm Tornado) ** Weakness: Aloe Crossbow * Almirante Armero {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Buccaneer Buckler (a shield weapon similar to Jewel Satellite, but metallic) ** Weakness: Pursuit Parrot (it can even slip past the shield) Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Flying Galleon Evil Energy Flying Galleon Stage 1: Pathway to Galleon Boss: Jet Surumaker (weak to Sleet Gun--hit the engines) Evil Energy Flying Galleon Stage 2: Brig and Bottom Hull Boss: Kaizock Captain (weak to Molotov Mine) Evil Energy Flying Galleon Stage 3: Quarters {Boss Rush here} Boss: Ammoner Sentry (weak to Pursuit Parrot--hit the eyes) Evil Energy Flying Galleon Stage 4: Top Deck (dark sky in background) Final Boss: Evil Energy Treasure Devil (in all three forms, hit the eye) --First Form (just gold): Weak to Molotov Mine --Second Form (gold and gems): Weak to Zapper Harpoon --Third and final Form (a large diamond Devil): Weak to Corsair Cutlass Category:Conceptual fan games